legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P6/Transcript
(Erin and Queen both approach Queen's throne) Queen: *Smile* Erin:......... Queen: What do you think of my throne? Erin: Its..... Different? Queen: Well my body isn't shaped like other Targhuls as you noticed. Erin: Y-Yeah... Queen: *Smirk* (Queen takes a seat) Queen: Come. Sit. Erin: I'd rather not. Queen: Well I'd rather you did. Erin: How the hell would I even sit? Queen:..... Erin: Exactly. Queen: Hmm. It would be easier if I had a lap. But... I know another thing we could do. Erin: ? Queen: I could just hold you in my arms. (Erin glares) Erin: Hell. No. Queen: Hmm... Hell yes. (Queen's front legs reach out for Erin) Erin: !! *Tries to get away* (The legs grab onto Erin) Erin: AH NO!!! (Queen pulls Erin over into her arms) Queen: There. That's better. Erin: *Growls* Queen: *Looks at Erin's piercing* So what's the story behind this? Erin: Huh? Queen: Tell me about it. Erin: Y-You....wanna know about my piercing? Seriously? Queen: I did tell you before: Its kinda hot. Erin:... That is creepy but... This is the first time any body wanted to know about my piercing and not be weirded out by it. Queen: Then tell me. Why did you get it? Erin: Honestly? I just thought it would be cute. Queen: Well you made the right choice. And it goes great with your outfit. Erin; Uhhh, t-thanks? Queen: *Smiles* Erin:.....*Thinking* So creepy. Queen: Now those abs you have there are another story. Erin: !!! (Queen starts to feel Erin's abs) Queen: I've seen a number of human females on this world. NONE of them have something like this. You must take very good care of yourself to not only have such a good figure, but have abs. Is this what you humans call a "4 pack"? Erin:.....Y-Yeah? Queen: Hm, interesting. (Queen pokes around at Erin's abs) Queen: Firm little things aren't they? Erin: Please stop.... Queen: Aww but I like feeling your abs. And your skin. So smooth. Erin: Seriously please stop... (Queen just ignores Erin as she continues to feel her body) Erin: *Thinking* Guys I hope you are having an easier time then I am.... (The scene then cuts to the heroes out on the boat in the middle of the ocean) Spot: *Groans* Shade: We've been to so many different islands and still nothing! (Ghira is seen looks over the side of the ship vomiting) Ghira: *Pukes* Tell me about it... T-The sea sickness is really starting to get to me... Jaune: Y-You and me both.... *pukes* Nora: Wow Blake! Ghira and Jaune have something in common! Blake H:.. o-Okay? Nora: Oh no you Blake! The other Blake. Blake B: Oh me. Ghira: S-Shut up.... Blake B: *Pats Ghira's back* Its okay Ghira. Max: You'll be okay bro. Ghira: Hopefully.... Craig: Ah sailing the seas! Now I feel like a TRUE pirate! Jason: Me too! Craig: Maybe we'll get to see a kraken or something! Jason: Ooooh like that cool pirate game! Craig: Yeah! Hey Jack you- …. (Jack is seen looking out in the sea) Craig:..... Jason: You okay? Craig: I think Jack's mad at me... Jason: Mad at you? Craig: *Nods* Jason: No way, he couldn't be! *To Jack* Right Jack? Jack:...… Jason: Jack? Craig:... *Sighs* Jason: *Looks at Craig* Why would he be mad? Craig: I think he blames me for Erin getting kidnapped... Jason: You think so? Craig: Yeah... Jason:..... Craig: *Sigh* ….. Huh? Jason: What? Craig: I think I see something out in the sea. Jason: What is it? Craig: Its.... A ship? Hey guys! I think I see a ship! Alex: Hm? Jordan: You do? Craig: Yeah! *Points* Over there! (Some of the group comes over) Emily: Who's ship? Shantae: *Looks out* That ship... I think... *Gasp* Risky?? Miles: Risky? Craig: Oh! This is a good sign! Shantae:... How? Craig: Risky's my friend, she can help us! Shantae: I'm.... Not sure about that. Craig: Aww don't be such a worry wort! Hey guys let's follow her! Uraraka: She is heading to some island near by. Alex: Well, let's follow her then. Jordan: Alright. (The heroes follow Risky ship. The two ships land near by each other. The heroes disembark and spy on Risky talking to a company of her Tinkerbats) Craig: There she is. Jason: I see her. Risky: Alright, we all know why we're here right? Tinkerbat:... Risky: *Annoyed sigh* Fine, but this is the last time I'm telling you. We are here to track down that abomination created from that... Thing that attack our ship. Craig: *Gasp* She must mean that Tinkerbat turned Grimm Targhul! Alex: Maybe. Jack:....... Risky: Remember! This thing is dangerous! You see it, you end it! Tinkerbat:... Risky: Good! Move out! (The Tinkerbats march into the forest) Risky:... Craig: Welp. Time to say hi. Shantae: Wha- CRAIG NO! Craig: *Steps out* HEY RISKY! (Risky and the Tinkerbats stop) Risky: *Turns around* Hm? Craig: It's me! Craig! Shantae: *Face palm* Oh no... Risky: Craig... I should have known... Craig: *Goes up to her* How's my favorite pirate queen? Risky: I take it YOU have something do with this? Craig: Huh? With what? Risky: These new monsters that started popping up? Ones that attack my ship and turned one of my men into one of them? Craig: Oh, nope! Nothing to do with me! Risky:.... Craig: But uhhh, we are hunting them. Risky: We? Alex: *Sighs* That's our cue. (The rest of the Defenders step out) Risky: *Sigh* Of course. Explain. Now. Craig: See its like this... (Craig explains the situation to Risky) Risky: Creatures from another world, that happen to be Targhuls. I knew these Targhuls would be a headache... Craig: Y-Yeah.... Risky: Hmm.... Craig: So you're looking for one of them? Risky: Yes. That thing needs to be stopped before it infects others. Shantae: Well maybe we can help. We are taking them down. Risky: … Raynell: Aww come on Risky you know we can help? Risky:... I just KNOW I'm gonna regret this... Fine. We'll work together. Craig: Alright! Raynell: You won't regret this Risky! Risky: I doubt that. Shantae:.... (The heroes all stand together before the scene cuts back to Queen feeling Erin's body) Queen: *Smirk* Erin: Dude, are you done yet? Queen: Aww what's wrong? You don't like my gentle touch? Erin: No. I don't like your touch at all. Queen: Aww. (Queen runs her finger down Erin's abs) Queen: You sure? Erin: Nn.. Yes! Queen: I think you do. Erin: Okay serious I need to know: Are you gay? Queen: Excuse me? Erin: I mean- Nn...You're giving me a lot of signs as to it being true. Queen: If I was, do you have a problem with homosexuals? Erin: No. I just-Nn.. Don't swing that way. Queen: Hmm... Erin: I mean, I have a family friend who's gay, so it's- Nn.. Not like I have a problem with it. Queen: Well, to answer you question: I guess you could say I am. But I can't help that like beauty in females. Such as my adorable captains, Batty and Slimer. You met them before remember? Erin: Unfortunately yes. Queen: Good. I do hope you become friends with them. They are truly wonderful girls who will do anything to please me. Erin: I don't see that happening. Queen: Well you- (Knock on the door) Queen: Enter! (The door opens and Batty comes in) Batty: *Goes up to Queen* Please accept my apologizes for intruding my queen, but I bring a report. Queen: A report? Batty: Yes ma'am. Queen: What is it? Batty: The Light Demon. He and his allies are on the move. Queen: Where? Batty: They were seen heading toward Cackle and Ammo's current location. With them was that pirate we attacked before. Queen: Hmm... Batty: Should I alert them my queen? Queen: Yes. Tell them to watch they're back. I know what that demon can do, and he'll try to corrupt then. But you stay out of sight Batty. I don't want to lose you to corruption. Batty: *Bows* AS you command! Queen: Good. (Batty turns and leaves) Erin:...... Queen: Now then... (Queen pokes Erin's side) Erin: !! Queen: What were we talking about? Erin: … Y-You... Letting me go? Queen: Hmmm.... Erin:..... Queen: No that's not what I recall. Erin: *Thinking* Shit. Queen: Tell you what? Why don't we take a break and I show the rest of nest? including the outside. Erin: !! Oh yeah! Queen: Oh you seem excited about that. Erin: It would be a nice change from this. Queen: Well all right then. Erin: Can I walk please? Queen: Aww but I like holding you in my arms. Erin:.... Please? Queen:..... Erin:..... Queen:....Fine. (Queen gets off her throne and puts Erin down) Erin: *Sighs with relief* Finally. Queen: But when we get back, I'm gonna keep inspecting those abs of yours. Erin: You do you... Queen: Good. Now come. Let me show you your home. Erin: *Thinking* This won't be my home. (Erin follows Queen as they leave the throne room...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts